


you could be my number one, i'd let you,

by sweethaven



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaven/pseuds/sweethaven
Summary: Meliorn has never considered love something to focus on, but obviously his heart didn't get the message.





	you could be my number one, i'd let you,

**Author's Note:**

> k,, this is a one shot from a fic that doesn't exist yet so [shrug] anyway no one's written stand alone jeliorn and I've had feelings for this ship for the past few weeks so! here you go (also the title is from almost there by childish gambino lol)

Meliorn has always wanted to make people feel beautiful. He grew up playing with his mother's make up, marvelling at how you could make anyone feel better just with the right colors. To him, everyone was already pretty, but obviously they didn't think that way about themselves. He could help with that.

His mother was always supportive, even when he went into cosmetology. She said it wasn't surprising, just worrying. You can't make a living off making others prettier, right? Meliorn wasn't sure himself, but if he ignored his passions, it wouldn't matter how much money he made, he'd hate it. So, he threw himself into the beauty industry and hoped for the best.

Even the best makeup artists struggle to get a job, and although Meliorn wasn't even confident he was one of the best, he was good enough. He got passed between small time modelling companies, to big time -but one time- celebrity jobs, and then he struck gold. Or, as Isabelle always corrects, she did.

At a busy awards show that Meliorn was hired to do touch ups at, he met Isabelle Lightwood, upcoming musician. They clicked like friends, and then like business partners. Isabelle was searching for a stable makeup artist to take on tour, and Meliorn was looking for any job that would come his way. So, he took it.

 

Now, sitting here arranging palettes, Meliorn thinks about love and beautiful people. Specifically, why he hasn't fallen in love with any of the people he's so enchanted with on the surface level. He's kissed boys, but never stuck around. Blame it on his perpetual studying and job searching and so on. It was as if no one could make his heart race for long enough to make him want to stay. So it was easier to just leave his own heart alone, rather than risk hurting himself or someone else by pursuing it. It wasn't an issue, but everyone's been talking about love around here. Isabelle's getting popular, and no gay female singer has ever made it to the top, and all anyone's discussing was whether faking love was worth it for success.

He's only been here for a month and yet he's already knee deep in the drama. Doesn't matter- at least he's doing what he loves, with someone he likes, even if he has nothing to do but think and organise his brushes.

 

“Meliorn! I have someone I want you to meet!” Isabelle pokes her head into the makeup room, a grin on her face. Meliorn can hear someone grumbling behind her about ‘not needing to meet every single person here’ but Meliorn pays no mind.

“Isabelle, it's nice to see you and, uhm, where are they exactly?” He teases, and she rolls her eyes at him good-heartedly, and then turns around to beckon the mystery person into the room. Isabelle steps aside to let in a tall blonde man, dressed in all black. He stands tense with his arms crossed beside Isabelle, obviously wishing to be anywhere but here. Despite that, Meliorn’s breath is taken away for a brief second. He really is gorgeous, Meliorn thinks. He doesn't fail to notice how the man is eyeing him as well.

 

“Meliorn, this is Jace, my brother. He's going to--” Isabelle is cut off by her phone ringing, and Jace shoots her a look of confusion and masked panic. Izzy checks the caller and she huffs, exasperated. “I have to go. Jace, Meliorn can take care of you, alright? Okay,” And she's gone out the door. Jace looks like he can't believe that just happened. Meliorn feels like he's in some fever dream, so he just laughs, bringing Jace’s attention to him.

 

“Don't worry, she’ll return. Her first concert of the tour is tomorrow, and there's still much to do, but not too much to forget her brother with a stranger.” Meliorn assures. He then gestures to one of the folding chairs leaning against the wall, doubting that Jace will want to stand for the undefined time Isabelle will be missing. Jace accepts his offer, but doesn’t move the chair anywhere near him. Meliorn smirks, and returns to arranging his table. It's quiet, save for the radio giving some background noise. He wonders who will break first.

 

“So, you’re, uh, Meliorn? Izzy's make up artist?” Jace breaks the silence with his gruff voice, and Meliorn hides his smile before looking over at him.

“Yes, and your name was Jace, Isabelle's brother, correct?” Jace nods. “Well, that's introductions finished, do you want me to show you inside the stadium? Your sister may take a while.” Meliorn offers Jace another olive branch, but he won't be upset if it's not accepted, missing out on flirting with this Jace won't be too traumatic.

 

“Oh, um, sure? Izzy was gonna show me but I don't want to distract her from work, y’know?” Jace shrugs but he does look a little disappointed. Nothing a walk around can't fix. Meliorn stands and texts Isabelle not to worry if she comes around and they're not there. Jace hovers by the door and Meliorn admires him for a second more, before slipping past him and taking the lead.

 

“So we were just in the makeshift dress and makeup room, and the stage is just around.. uhm.. here!” Meliorn leads Jace through a few corridors and then unceremoniously pushes open a side door to the stadium. He hears Jace suck in a breath behind him. Meliorn has grown used to walking through here, but with Jace by his side he sees the stadium through new eyes. It's like an empty cavern, positively--

“Huge.” Jace says on a breath and Meliorn smiles.

“Difficult to imagine that by tomorrow night every seat will be full and your sister will be performing.”

“I know right?” Jace laughs and wanders into the middle of the huge room. He almost steps on a tangle of wires and Meliorn reaches forward and grabs his wrist.

“Careful,” He reminds, but Jace is just looking at their point of contact. There's a flush on his cheeks when he pulls away to look at the stage, this time cautious of the wires criss-crossing the floor. Meliorn trails behind.

 

Jace is leaning on the chest-height stage when he reaches him, so Meliorn finds the stairs to get on top. Jace looks up at him, almost in awe, and Meliorn feels a buzz in his chest at the expression.

“There isn't much possibility of being up on stage as a makeup artist, but one can dream,” Meliorn says, and Jace hums in acknowledgement as he watches him move easily across the stage, “What do you do, Jace?”

“Oh, I'm a student right now, looking to be an engineer or something.” Jace answers, and Meliorn crosses the stage to sit beside where Jace is standing.

“Sounds difficult.” He laments.

“You know what sounds difficult? Cosmetology school.” Jace smiles up at Meliorn when he laughs.

“Each to their own I suppose,” Meliorn says, and gracefully slides off the stage. When he looks up again, he notices exactly how close he's standing to Jace. So close he can see that Jace's eyes are two different colours. It's obvious they're both aware of their proximity, and Meliorn smirks ever so slightly. Jace immediately steps back, his face red.

“Uhm, we, should get back? Izzy's probably already done, so,” He pushes off the stage and starts for the side door they came out of.

“Jace.”

“Yeah?” He turns, an almost stricken expression on his face.

“You don't know the way.” Meliorn smirks openly this time and Jace’s face is pink again.

“Well, you first, then.” Jace says, and Meliorn takes his time walking over to him, purposely brushing against him when he passes. He swears he hears Jace take a deep breath before following. Oh, this really is fun.

 

When they return to the makeup room, it turns out Jace was right, Isabelle was waiting for them. It doesn't look like she minded it though, judging by the glint in her eyes and smile on her lips when Meliorn and Jace enter the room.

“You should bring Jace along more often, Isabelle.” Meliorn says smoothly as he takes his seat at the desk.

“Oh, of course,” Isabelle looks between them, at Jace fidgeting and Meliorn relaxing in his chair. She laughs. “Okay, Jace and I have a dinner with the family tonight, and we can't miss that! Jace c'mon.” Isabelle slips out the door, but Jace stays behind for a second. He walks over to Meliorn and slides a strip of a paper onto his desk.

“Uh, goodbye Meliorn,” He says, and Meliorn, always the gentleman, takes Jace’s hand in his and kisses it. Jace has the same look on his face as he did when Meliorn was on stage.

“Goodbye, Jace.” They stay like that for a couple breathless seconds, before Isabelle impatiently calls for Jace from the hall. Jace flashes a smile, and goes after his sister.

 

Meliorn watches him go, then turns his attention to the paper on his desk, and Jace’s number written on it. He grins. Maybe he isn't so loveless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go it's lowkey but yknow (leave me a comment or somthin please it is my life blood)


End file.
